


Girl With the Weight of the World in her Hands

by zulu



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 04-11, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-26
Updated: 2004-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-02 00:59:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu





	Girl With the Weight of the World in her Hands

"I came to _help_, Buffy! I'm the Chosen One now."

Buffy glared. "You?" she asked, eyes etched with pain. "You think you can lead, Faith? I have _buried_ more potentials than you'll ever know. I'm trying, and it's _never-- enough_\--"

"Don't be such a fucking martyr, Buffy."

"Did that. It didn't stick." Buffy's smile was empty. "I just want to sleep."

"Let me help."

Buffy pulled back. "Not like that."

"It's not--"

"They'll still be here in the morning. I can't forget that." Buffy touched Faith's cheek. "Not even for you."

She didn't wait to see if she'd been heard.


End file.
